


i love you

by voltron_marauders_magnuschase



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron_marauders_magnuschase/pseuds/voltron_marauders_magnuschase
Summary: smut collection-dis be marvel





	i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Spideypool, also my first smut so pls no hate only constructive criticism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool

Wade pov

Why the fuck does Peter have to be so sexy?

In his tight spandex. 

‘Just fuck him’ yellow said

~Consent?~ white said abruptly.

I sat on the couch and covered my ears. Why the fuck were white and yellow so loud.

Then Peter came swinging in through the window.

“Hey, Baby-“ Peter started.”Whats wrong?”

“White and yellow are arguing and it hurts like a bitch.”

“What are they arguing about?” Peter asked smugly, taking off his suit.

I started stuttering around, not wanting to tell Peter.

“You can tell he anything.” He said seductively, sitting in his boxers on my lap. He started grinding and rolling his hips but stopped.

“I’ll continue if you tell me.”

“Arguing over if or how I’ll fuck you.”

“And what was the conclusion?”

“You riding me.” I moaned.

“Why don’t we make that a reality?” Peter whispered in my ear.

I picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

Right away he began sucking my neck.

I started moaning when he found my sweet spot.

“Pants off.”

I complied and he growled. Peter grabbed the lube and handed it to me.

“You want prep or no?” I asked.

“No.”

I slicked up my dick and he positioned himself above me.

“This will hurt.”

He nodded and slowly lowered himself on my length. When he got all the way down he cried out in pain.

“Have you ever done this?” I asked.

“No. Fuck that hurts.”

“Color?” I asked wanting to make sure he was alright.

“Yellow.” He cried out in pain. Right away I lift him off and lay him down as painless as possible. Riding someone can hurt like a bitch.

“What do you want?”

“Prep me and then fuck me.” Peter said.

I grabbed the lube again and slicked up my fingers.  
Gingerly I prepped him. To by honest I was teasing a little.

“FUCK ME!”

“Sure thing.”

Carefully I enter. After a little he motioned me to go on.

Now his legs were on my shoulders as I fucked him roughly.

“Wade, oh my god.Fuck, I’m gonna-imma cum.”

“Cum for me baby.” I whispered.

Immediately hot, sticky cum was all over us.

My thrusts were getting sloppy and I could tell I was about to cum.

After I came I pulled out and kissed Peter.

“You should tell me about these thoughts some more.” Peter said.

“Trust me, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 words. What you guys think for a first?  
> Requests are welcome as long as it’s marvel and gay. ‘Jeez’ anyway. For more feedback my wattpad is @voltron_marauders


End file.
